


Wir waren Helden

by Neaify



Series: Keep Walking [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kids, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neaify/pseuds/Neaify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich will Harry nur pünktlich im Büro sein. Aber weil James in einer Warum-Phase ist, ist das gar nicht so einfach und von Ginny ist auch keine Hilfe zu erwarten... Das heutige Thema: Helden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wir waren Helden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören ganz Miss Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Mit dem Posten dieser Geschichte verdiene ich keinen Cent.

 

 

*  
  
  
**Wir waren Helden**  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Für meinen kleinen Bruder, weil er die richtigen Fragen stellt_  
  
  
*

 

  
  
"Daad?"

Harry blickte verwundert von seinem Tagespropheten auf. Normalerweise war James nicht gerade ein Morgenmensch. Dass er vor Ende des Frühstücks einen solchen Ton anschlug geschah nur äußerst selten. 

"Ja?", antwortete er misstrauisch. James war in einer 'Warum'-Phase. Jede Frage beinhaltete Fallen die man dort niemals vermutet hätte. 

"Mama hat gesagt, dass Andie nicht Teddys Mama ist." Harry besah seinen Sohn, nicht weniger misstrauisch als zuvor. Sollte er etwa Glück haben und heute keine Fragen abbekommen? 

"Das ist richtig. Sie ist Teddys Oma." James legte seine Stirn in Falten. 

"Aber wo ist eigentlich Teddys Mama?" 

Spätestens jetzt hatte James die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters. Der wiederum sah sich in einer verzwickten Situation. Wenn er James die Frage nicht zufriedenstellend beantwortete würde dieser den Rest des Tages damit nerven - aber wie erklärt man einem Vierjährigen so etwas wie Krieg?

Er faltete seine Zeitung zusammen um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Von Ginny war keine Hilfe zu erwarten, sie war vollauf mit Lily beschäftigt. Wenigstens hielt sie ihm dadurch auch Albus vom Hals, der völlig vernarrt in seine kleine Schwester war. 

"Nun, als ich so alt war wie Lily", fing er an, doch er wurde direkt von James unterbrochen der an seiner Hose zupfte und fragte: 

"Ist das sehr lange her?" 

"Mittlerweile ziemlich, ja. Jedenfalls gab es da-" James war aber offensichtlich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden. 

"So lange wie Merlin?" Etwas beleidigt verzog Harry seinen Mund, doch dann lächelte er seinen Sohn an und hob ihn auf seinen Schoß. 

"Nein, so lange auch wieder nicht." 

"Wie lang denn dann?" 

"Sag mal, willst du nun dass ich dir deine Frage beantworte oder nicht?"

Jetzt war es an seinem Sohn beleidigt zu sein. "Jaja..." 

 "Also, damals gab es einen Zauberer namens Voldemort. Und der war böse." 

"So böse wie Slytherin?" 

"Wer hat dir denn erzählt dass der böse war?" James zuckte mit den Schultern und tat sein bestes unschuldig auszusehen. Harry würde wohl mal ein ernsthaftes Wort mit Ron sprechen müssen. "Salazar Slytherin war ein großartiger Zauberer, und er war nicht böse. Okay?"

James nickte, wenn auch etwas verschreckt. "Voldemort war eher wie Grindelwald. Er dachte, dass Zauberer deren Eltern Muggel sind nicht so viel Wert sind wie andere." 

"Aber wieso?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das weiß niemand so genau. Vielleicht findest du es ja eines Tages raus?" Er kniff James in die Nase. 

"Hey!", rief der und griff ebenfalls dorthin. Harry grinste. 

"Wichtig ist nur, dass viele Menschen ihm geglaubt haben. Er hatte viele Anhänger."

"Warum?"

Harry seufzte. "Er war sehr überzeugend. Und die, die ihm nicht geglaubt haben hatten Angst vor ihm. Er war sehr grausam." James nickte. 

"Also doch wie Slytherin?" 

"Wer-", fing Harry an, unterbrach sich dann aber. Diese Diskussion würde er wann anders zu Ende führen müssen wenn er heute noch rechtzeitig im Büro ankommen wollte. "Alle hatten Angst vor ihm", fuhr er deswegen einfach fort. "Aber viele Menschen haben sich gewehrt. Sie haben gegen ihn gekämpft."

James runzelte die Stirn. "Also waren sie Helden?"

Harry strich seinem Sohn über das Haar und dachte an Cedric. "Ja. Sie waren Helden. Aber sie sind trotzdem gestorben." 

"Warum?" 

"Weil Krieg so ist. In einem Krieg sterben Menschen. Gute und Böse." Er sah seinem Sohn die nächste Frage bereits an und redete schnell weiter. "Teddys Eltern haben auch gegen Voldemort gekämpft und sind gestorben. Deswegen können sie jetzt nicht mehr bei ihm sein." Er hoffte wirklich, dass das Thema damit erledigt war, aber er wusste dass das sehr unwahrscheinlich war. 

"Hast du auch gekämpft?" 

"Jup", antwortete Harry so knapp wie möglich. Er setzte James wieder auf den Boden und stand auf um sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen. James lief ihm auf kleinen Beinchen hinterher. 

"Und Mama?" 

"Frag sie das doch." 

"Heißt das, dass ihr auch Helden seid?" Harry antwortete nicht sondern zog einfach seine Schuhe an. Vor seinen Augen sah er all die Menschen, die hatten sterben müssen. Er sah Sirius, der nur wegen Harry überhaupt im Ministerium gewesen war..

"Wir waren jung", sagte er schließlich. "Und dumm", fügte er hinzu. Dann drückte er James einen Kuss auf die Stirn, rief eine Verabschiedung nach oben, wo irgendwo Ginny stecken musste und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann lehnte er sich dagegen, von den schwierigen Fragen erschöpft. 

"Wir waren Helden", flüsterte er. 

"Mama!", konnte er James von drinnen rufen hören. "Warum können tote Leute Helden sein?"


End file.
